Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Futa edition
by Fox King jm
Summary: One day Naruto came home from school, to make a shocking discovery about his mother and other women of Konoha. Now Naruto is a Futa-Lady's man. Lemons, Futa, and more. I do not own Naruto.
1. C-1: My mom the Futanari

**Hi guys, Johnny here again with another Naruto Fanfic. This is nothing, but Futanari or Futa for short. If some of you readers don't like this kind of stuff, then please don't read. I don't want to make a big deal of nothing, Dattbane. (Y'know) Oh, and this is my version of Naruto, so this doesn't relate to the original story. And one more thing, Naruto is not just going to take it. He's going to get some to, Dattebayo! (Believe it) Okay then let's get started. I do not own Naruto. So, please enjoy Naruto Make Out-Heroes: Futa Edition. **

One day 16-year-old Genin/ Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki was walking home from the Ninja High School. Naruto was second on top of his class, next to Sasuke and most girls liked Sasuke more than him. But Naruto could care less, about Sasuke-fan girls. His dad Minato Namikaze, is the Yondaime Hokage, works busy hours with Hiurzen the Sandaime Hokage and Tsunade the Godaime Hokage. His mom Kushina Uzumaki is a stay at home mother, very beautiful and deadly at the same time. Naruto notices his mom and dad don't spend enough time with each other. He didn't know why, but he was sure things would be the same in do time. Naruto reaches his home, he took off his hooded jacket, hanged his backpack, and took off his shoes.

"Kaa-chan, I'm home early." Naruto said.

But Naruto didn't get any response.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto said.

Naruto then heard a noise coming from upstairs, it sounded like someone was in pain. As Naruto went upstairs, the sound became louder. The noise was coming from his room. Naruto held his head near the door, it really does sound like someone is in pain or getting torn apart. It was his mother, Naruto thought his mom got hurt. So, without thinking Naruto slammed opened the door.

"Kaa-chan! Are you… o… ok… okay…?" Naruto froze in his sentence.

"Oh, God! Yes! Oh, Naru-kun! Please take it! Please Naru-kun! Take it!" Kushina screamed in pure pleasure.

Kushina opened her eyes, seeing Naruto with his eyes wide opened. Her sweat dropped, her eyes widen, and they steered at each other for one full minute. Then Kushina yelled.

"NARUTO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Kushina yelled her top off.

"This is my room, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said.

"Ugh… t… that's not the point! Why the fuck, did you come in the room without knocking first?!" Kushina yelled, trying to change the subject.

"Well… I came home… early and… Hey wait a minunte! This is my room! And stop trying to change the subject!" Naruto said, as Kushina's sweat drops even more realizing she had been caught.

"…"

"Kaa-chan…why are you in my room… w… were… you… ugh… m… masturbating?" Naruto said with a blush, as Kushina nodded in response.

Naruto then notices what looked like a dildo or something. Naruto then came closer to his mother.

"N-Naruto… what are you… wait, you can't!" Kushina said, trying to cover something under the blanket.

Naruto moved the blanket to revealing a shocking discovery, his mother has a 15 to 16 inched penis. His mother Kushina Uzumaki, is a Futanari: for those who don't know a Futanari is a woman with both male and female sex organ parts. Naruto blushed, Kushina held her head in shame. Her eyes were about to sob and tear up. Naruto then looked at her.

"Is this why you and Tou-san, don't spend anytime together?" Naruto said.

"Yes…" Kushina said, as she was about to cry.

"Then he doesn't, know a good thing he has." Naruto stated, making Kushina's eyes widen.

"Sochi?" Kushina stated till.

"Shh… Kaa-chan. You were thinking about me… and you were masturbating to me too… so let's do this. I want to make you feel good." Naruto said, as he kissed Kushina.

"N… Naruto…" Kushina said.

Naruto laid her down on his bed, kissing her belly going down to her cock.

"Do you like this, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, as he pumped her dick.

"H… Hai… Sochi… I love it… please keep doing it some more…" Kushina said, feeling such pleasure in her life.

Naruto stopped his actions, and started to suck his mother's cock. He took about 7 inches, Kushina never felt such pleasure in her life before. Her eyes rolled back, she grabbed the sheets of the beds, and then used her hips to go deeper into Naruto's mouth. Naruto then took about 11 to 12 more inches, of Kushina inside of his mouth.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi! I'm about to cum! I'm about to cum! Take it Sochi! Take my Futa cum, Naruto-kun!" Kushina said, as she was about to reach her climax.

"_Heh… looks like Kaa-chan… is enjoying this. Oh, god… I feel her about to cum." _Naruto thought.

Kushina released her Futa cum inside of Naruto's mouth, he felt waves of her cum. Swallowing wave after wave of her Futa cum, Naruto then backed his head to the tip of her dick head. Letting out a loud popping sound, her final Futa cum shots sprayed on Naruto's face.

"Mmm… you taste so good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he licked the tip of her cock.

"Oh, Sochi… you look so cute with my Futa cum, all over your face." Kushina said.

"It tastes good so… Kaa-chan…" Naruto said, as he got close to Kushina.

Naruto kissed Kushina, she tasted herself after a full minute they broke the kiss to breath. Kushina then licked Naruto's face, licking her Futa cum. Naruto licked her back till they licked the Futa cum clean off their faces. Naruto then gave her another tender kiss. Naruto then lay down with his mother after their mother and son time.

"_That was so… so… amazing. Even it was with my son its incest, but… Minato never did any of these things with me. Is it wrong for me to be happy? Or maybe… well at least Sochi likes my dick and my body. Maybe… even loves it, its wrong, but…" _Kushina thought, as she felt Naruto's dick harden against her big round ass.

"Hey, Kaa-chan…" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, Sochi?!" Kushina said, as she quickly turned to face her son.

"Will… will you go all the way with me, and make me a man, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said, as he blushed.

"Yes, Sochi… let's… do it, Sochi." Kushina said, as she kissed her son.

Kushina stripped Naruto down, to show his 12 inched manhood. Kushina couldn't help, but blush to see how big her son is.

"Oh, my… how my baby has grown. You're so, big for your age, bigger then you're Tou-san. Mmm… I can't wait till you're a bit older, Sochi." Kushina said, while kissing and making out with Naruto, and jacking off getting him hard.

"Oh, God… Kaa-chan… that feels so fucking good… oh yes. You're the best, Kaa-chan." Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Kushina then stopped her actions, and got top of Naruto. Naruto and Kushina rubbed their bodies on each other, while making out, and jacking each other off. To Naruto this, it felt very so good. Most men wouldn't have sex with a Futanari, but Naruto was a different story. Kushina is very happy that someone loved her for her, even if it is with her own son, but she didn't care anymore.

"Are you ready, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Oh, yes… bend over for me, Sochi." Kushina said.

"Hai, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said, as he bends over.

Naruto, now on his hands and knees, Kushina went behind Naruto spreading his ass cheeks apart. Kushina got an idea, she smirk and without any warning, she licked Naruto's anus. He let out a gasp in surprise, he turned his head looking over his shoulder, Kushina winked at him while licking his anus.

"Ugh… Kaa-chan, that feels good…" Naruto said, as he got even harder.

"Oh, someone is enjoying himself." Kushina said, as she lubed his ass.

Kushina then sucked on his balls like a lollipop. Naruto breathing was hot and heavy, the feeling of a woman licking his butt and sucking his balls. Was something new to him, and he enjoyed it. Kushina then got on top of Naruto doggy style, rubbing her 15 to 16 inched dick against his lube anus.

"Ready, Sochi?" Kushina asked, as she rubbed against his ass harder.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan… I'm ready." Naruto said, as he was ready for his mom's giant cock.

Kushina used her head to slowly push herself inside of Naruto's lube anus, Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure and pain. Kushina's dick head, now inside of Naruto's ass she continued to push herself inch by inch. Naruto's eyes rolled back, his tongue hanged out of his mouth, and he got a mind-blowing orgasm of his life. Kushina now her 15 to 16 inch cock, completely inside of her son's ass, she began a slow motion fuck.

"Ohhh… god… Sochi, you're so fucking tight around my dick. It… it feels like my… cock is… is… going to melt away… so warm and tight." Kushina moaned in total bliss.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… ugh… you're in so fucking deep… it feels really… good." Naruto said.

"Ugh… so good… agh… this is the best… it's so tight… I… I going to go crazy… yes your ass is the best, Sochi." Kushina said, as she increased her speed.

Kushina went nice and slow, so she wouldn't hurt Naruto. As for Naruto, it was painful, and yet pleasurable. His dick hardens, for the feeling of Kushina deep inside of his ass. Naruto felt his mom's balls hit, his balls with every thrust. Naruto now adjusted to Kushina's size, he begged her to fuck him harder.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan! Fuck my ass! Fuck my ass hard! Oh, god Kaa-chan it feels so fucking good!" Naruto said in pleasure.

"Mmm… yes your ass is the best, Sochi! Nice and tight around my dick! Oh, fuck! You're going to make cum!" Kushina growled.

Kushina then slammed Naruto harder and faster, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms. She lend forward, rubbing her C-cup breast against his back. Naruto used his right hand to squeeze Kushina's right ass check, Kushina thrust harder about to reach her climax.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming, Sochi! I'm cumming! I'm going to fucking cum, inside you're tight little ass! Oh, shit! I'm cumming!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

"Fuck! Cum inside of me, Kaa-chan! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck this feels so fucking good!" Naruto growled.

"Oh, fuck! Here it comes! Take it for me, Sochi! Take you're Kaa-chan's Futa cum, inside of your tight little ass! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Kushina roared.

With one final hard thrust, Kushina released the biggest load of her life. Naruto felt his mom's Futa cum filling up his anus, Kushina collapsed on Naruto's back while her cock was still inside Naruto's ass.

"Oh, Sochi… that was so good… that was the best fuck I ever had… and you're ass… is the best nice, warm, and very tight around my dick… I love you… Naruto-chan…" Kushina purred in Naruto's ear.

"I love you too… Kaa-chan…" Naruto said weakly.

Kushina pulled herself out, breathing heavily from the best sex she had in her entire life. Naruto then got on top of Kushina doggy style, rubbing his manhood against her balls, wet cunt, and her big round ass. Naruto didn't even cum yet, so it's his turn now.

"My turn, Kaa-chan…" Naruto said, as he spread Kushina's ass checks.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you naughty little boy… make mommy feel good… fuck you're mommy, you sweet mother fucker…" Kushina said in a husky voice, as she licked her lips.

Naruto suck her balls first, Kushina let out moans and groans of pleasure and bliss. After sucking on her balls for 5 minutes, Naruto moved up to lick and tongue her pussy. She bit her lower lip, Kushina love how she was getting lick by even inch from her balls to her ass. Naruto then, licked her unused rosebud. Kushina let out a gasp, as Naruto tongued her ass. Kushina now nice and lube from even inch of her, Naruto leaned forward and rubbed his manhood against her wet cunt. Kushina used her ass to rub up against Naruto's pelvis, while he used his hands to rub and squeeze her ass.

"Heh heh…" Naruto chuckled.

"Hmm? What is it, baby?" Kushina asked.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have such a nice big ass?" Naruto asked.

"Heh heh… you're the first Naruto-chan. And I'll even let you fuck my ass, after you screw my cock hungry wet cunt." Kushina said, as she continued to rub up against him.

"You're really are the best, Kaa-chan. I can't wait till I fuck that tight ass of yours. But first I'll fuck that pussy of yours, my sweet Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he pushed his dick head into her pussy lips.

Naruto pushed himself inside of Kushina's wet Futa cunt. It was warm and tight, it squeezed his dick. It had been years for Kushina since she had a dick inside of her, her husband Minato got drunk during their honeymoon. Kushina had her way with the drunken Minato, thus getting her pregnant with her Naruto-chan. Years later she got her tubes tied. That was the only time she ever had sex, but she's got someone who loves her, even if she is a Futanari. She knows it is incest, she knows it is her son that she fucked, thus fucking her. But as long as she's happy nothing else mattered.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… you're pussy is so wet… and warm… it's so good." Naruto said, as he began a slow motion fuck.

"Oh, yes… Naru-chan… Futa pussy is the best pussy you'll ever fuck. If you ever get with another girl you'll tell the differences, Sochi…" Kushina said, as her cock hardens.

"Even if I had a lot of girls, you'll always be my number one, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Oh, Sochi…" Kushina said, with a blush.

Naruto leaned closer to Kushina, giving her an orgasm of bliss. As Naruto got deeper, he used his right hand to jack his mom off. Kushina used her own speed, fucking up against Naruto. This position continued for about half an hour, Naruto then slammed his dick deeper. As he was about to reach his climax, he increased his speed. Kushina was about to cum too, she was about to cum from both her dick and her pussy.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan! I'm about to cum! I'm going cum, inside your tight wet cunt! Oh, fuck I'm cumming!" Naruto growled.

"Oh fuck yes! I'm going to cum too! I'm going to cum from both my dick and my pussy! Make me cum, Sochi! Make me cum!" Kushina screamed in pleasure.

Naruto cummed inside of Kushina's pussy, giving both Uzumakis mind-blowing orgasms. Kushina's Futa cum shot on Naruto's bed, as her love juices over flow her pussy while Naruto was filling her up with his cum. Naruto pulled himself out, rubbing her wet cunt.

"Kaa-chan… that was amazing… it was really awesome." Naruto said.

"You're not done yet are you, Sochi?" Kushina asked, while she rubbed her ass against his pelvis.

"Not even close, Kaa-chan. I'm going to fuck you're ass, and when I'm done… you won't be sitting down for days. Now… let's get started, my sweet Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he grabbed the tip of his dick head and rubbed it against her rosebud.

"Oh, Sochi… yes… take my ass. Cum inside of me, fuck me till I can't cum anymore. Make me yours, Naruto-chan." Kushina said, as she spread her ass cheeks apart.

Naruto slowly pushed himself inside of Kushina, her eyes rolled back because of the pleasure and pain. Naruto pushed himself a little further, until his dick head was now inside of Kushina's anal tube. Entering inch by inch, Naruto felt her ass tighten around his manhood. Kushina felt no more pain but pleasure, the feeling of her son inside her ass made her orgasms go wild.

"Mmm… Kaa-chan, your ass is so fucking tight… man… I'm glad I save this part for last. Because you're all mine, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he fucked her ass.

"Oh, shit Sochi… you're in so deep… go deeper baby… deeper… make mommy feel good. Ugh… fuck my ass, make me cum some more… please baby… fuck my ass… please baby, my ass…" Kushina whispered in bliss.

Naruto to thrust a little harder, making her ass jiggle. Kushina grabbed the edges of the bed, to prepare herself for the rough fucking ahead. Her dick was semi-hard, her pussy was sore, and over flowing with her juices and Naruto's hot milk. Like an animal, Naruto went wild fucking his mother like there was no tomorrow. Kushina felt her ass and balls tighten a bit, Naruto then slammed his cock harder into her ass. This went on for about 45 minutes. Both of the Uzumakis were about to reach their climax, Kushina then used her ass again to pressed up against Naruto. He was about cum, Kushina prepare herself for her son's massive load of milk.

"Shit! I'm going to cum! I'm going cum inside you're ass, Kaa-chan!" Naruto growled.

"Yes baby, cum! Shot those white ropes inside me! Fuck my ass, you sweet mother fucker! Cum inside of me, give me that cum! Give it all to me! Fuck, I'm going to drain you dry, Sochi!" Kushina screamed in pleasure once more.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm cumming! Here it comes! I'm shooting, my white ropes! Fuck, it's coming! It's coming!" Naruto roared, releasing the biggest load of his life.

"Oh, fuck… I feel it… I feel it… you're warm milk. Oh, shit it's so good… keep cumming… keep shooting in me… I'm going to drain those balls… I love it… that hot milk… I love it… so fucking good… ugh… fuck…" Kushina said weakly, as she shot some more Futa cum from her semi-hard cock and her juices flowing again.

Naruto cummed inside of Kushina's ass, it was pure pleasure and bliss for both Uzumakis. Naruto collapsed on her back, and rested for 10 minutes while his manhood was still inside of Kushina's anal tube. After rested for 10 minutes, Naruto pulled himself out of her ass. He looked at Kushina from behind, seeing both of her love holes filled and dripping with his love juice. Naruto rolled on his back breathing heavily from the best fuck of his life. Kushina crawled next to him, rubbing herself on Naruto.

"That was good… Kaa-chan…" Naruto said weakly, as he wrapped his hands around her bringing her closer.

"It was good… Sochi… you're my first man I fucked in the ass, and the first man to fuck my ass. I hope we can do it again tomorrow… Sochi… maybe even later…" Kushina said weakly, as she tongue kissed Naruto.

"You're my first too, Kaa-chan. You took my virginity and you're the one who fucked me, in my ass. I'm happy it was you, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, kissing her back.

"Let's get cleaned up, you're father comes home in two hours. I'm going to take a shower, and get dinner ready. You could wash my body off, if you like, Sochi." Kushina said with a wink, as she swinged her ass back and forth like a red flag, while making her way to the bathroom.

"Oh, Kaa-chan… you're so naughty…" Naruto said, as he hugged Kushina from behind, while rubbing his manhood between her ass cheeks, used his right hand to squeeze her breast, using his left hand to stroke her cock, and middle fingering her cunt.

"Oh, Sochi! You're so naughty!" Kushina said, as she welcomed her son touching her body.

After their shower, Kushina made dinner. While Naruto went upstairs did his home work. His dad Minato, returned after long hours of paper work. The family now is, at the dinner table, eating their food.

"So how was your day, Kushina?" Minato asked.

"It was good. Really good…" Kushina said with a blush, while looking at Naruto who was looking at her.

"Huh? I'm sorry, I didn't hear that last part." Minato said.

"Oh, nothing dear." Kushina said.

"Oh, okay. So, Naruto how is school?" Minato asked.

"Good, Tou-san. I maybe the second best in class, but it's still all good." Naruto said.

"That's my boy." Minato said.

"Well, I'm all done with dinner. I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Tou-san." Naruto said.

"Goodnight, Naruto." Minato said.

"Goodnight, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he kissed Kushina on the check.

"Goodnight, Sochi." Kushina said, as she watched Naruto head upstairs.

"_I'll come visit you later tonight, Sochi. And give you a good fucking." _Kushina thought while blushing.

Naruto couldn't help, but smile he can't wait for his mom coming to visit his room tonight. And for tomorrow too, something tells him, he and his mom aren't going to get any sleep tonight. So, till then Naruto will rest and wait for his beautiful Futa mother.

**Okay that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is my first Futa/Lemon, so tell me what you Futanari lovers think about it. Like all my other Fanfics, I don't like Sakura, so don't even ask. As for all the other pretty girls and older women of Naruto are all are welcomed. (^_^) Like I said, I will update as soon as possible. I'm thinking about putting, Hinata, Tsunade, or Konan in the next chapter. I'll let you guys decide, witch one to pick next, and their penis size for the next chapter. And one more thing, Happy Birthday Kushina Uzumaki and many more. Please review, and until next time see ya. **


	2. C-2: My aunty Konan

**Okay guys, Johnny here with the second chapter of Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Futa edition. I'm happy that it got so popular so quickly. Okay anyway I read the reviews and the winner is Konan (14 inches). Okay then I really hope you guys are enjoying my stories. Okay let's get started, I do not own Naruto. Please enjoy: Aunty Konan. **

It was the weekend. Naruto was ready to relax, read mangas, play ps3, and have private mother and son lessons. Kushina glad it was the weekend too, for her it will be two whole days of her fucking Naruto and Naruto fucking her. In Naruto's room they were having their private time.

"Oh, fuck… yes… Sochi suck my fat cock. Oh, fuck yes…" Kushina moaned, as Naruto sucked her dick.

"Damn, Kaa-chan… I love how you're cock taste." Naruto said, as he sucked his mother's Futa cock.

Naruto took Kushina's Futa cock deeper into his mouth. She used her hips to go a little deeper into her son's mouth, she felt how his throat was tight and wet. Naruto used his left hand to massage her balls, while he used his right hand to squeeze her breast. Kushina's cock twitch, she knew she was about to cum.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi… I'm going to cum! Take it! Take my Futa cum, Naru-chan!" Kushina said, as she was about to cum.

Hearing this, Naruto sucked her cock harder and faster. Kushina eyes rolled back, her balls tighten, and she was about to released a big load of her Futa cum. Naruto felt waves of his mother's hot Futa cum. He swallowed waves after wave, after that he back his head to her mushroom head tip. A big shot of her Futa cum hit Naruto's face, he kissed her tip of her cock head.

"Like always, Kaa-chan… you taste so sweet." Naruto said, as he got close to his beautiful Futa mother.

Kushina licked Naruto's face tasting her own cum. Naruto kissed his mother, and then rub his body on hers.

"How do you want to do it, this time?" Kushina asked.

"Hmm… I think maybe I should ride you're cock." Naruto said, as he kissed his mother.

"Really? You want to ride my cock, Sochi?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Kaa-chan I want to make you feel good." Naruto said, as he pumped her dick.

Naruto position himself to Kushina's cock reversed cowgirl or rather cowboy style. He slowly adjusted her female manhood to his anus. Kushina loved how her son's ass was so tight and warm. He breathing heavily and hot, Kushina felt her Naruto's anal walls tighten around her cock. Her 15 inched dick, now inside her Naruto's anal tube. Kushina want a slow fuck motion.

"Oh, fuck… fuck… I never had done this before, Sochi… ugh… its feels so fucking good…" Kushina said, as she continued her slow motion fuck.

"Agh… yeah… you're really deep inside of me, Kaa-chan… ugh!" Naruto moaned in pleasure.

Kushina wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest and abs. Naruto now riding his mother's cock, he moaned and groaned in pleasure. Naruto felt Kushina's breast on his back with every slow thrust. She then increased her speed, Naruto loved every thrust of his mother's fat Futa cock. Kushina then used her right hand to jack off Naruto. This went on for about 15 minutes, he then begged for Kushina to go faster.

"Oh, God! Yes, Kaa-chan! Fuck me harder! Fuck me!" Naruto said.

"Oh, fuck! Sochi this feels so fucking good! Ugh! Oh, fuck! I'm going to lose it!" Kushina said, as she fucked Naruto harder.

Kushina loved this reversed cowboy position was going. Her cock twitch, her eyes rolled back, her balls tighten, and she was about to reach her climax. Naruto felt his mother's cock twitching inside of him, he grinned knowing that she was about to cum.

"Oh, fuck Sochi! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Take it! Take my Futa cum inside that tight ass of yours!" Kushina yelled in pure pleasure and bliss.

"Yes! Yes, Kaa-chan! Cum inside of me! Cum inside my ass!" Naruto moaned.

With one final thrust, Kushina released her loads of Futa cum inside of Naruto's anal tub. Naruto felt waves of cum filling him up, he felt like he was going to faint. Kushina turn Naruto's head and kissed him. Her cock slip out of Naruto's anus letting her final ropes spray on the bed. The two Uzumakis breathed heavily and rested after their little mother and son time.

"Did that felt good, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said.

"Hai, Sochi… that felt really great…" Kushina said.

"It's my turn now, Kaa-chan. But let's continue this in the shower." Naruto said, as her rubbed himself on Kushina.

"Yes, Sochi. Fuck me… please Sochi… fuck me." Kushina moaned.

"I will. I'll fuck you real good, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as they went to the bathroom.

In the showers Kushina hop in the shower with Naruto behind her. As water came down on their Naruto rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks, while garbing her tits, and stroke her cock. He then kissed and suck on her neck, he then gave her a smack on the ass. Kushina loved how Naruto touch her body. Kushina returned the kiss, as she was ready for her son's cock.

"Ready, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said, as he used his manhood to rub her pussy lips.

"Hai, Naruto-chan. I'm ready… put that big cock inside me." Kushina said, as Naruto enter her cock hungry cunt.

Kushina yipped in pleasure. She loved how Naruto's dick fit perfectly in her pussy, it was bigger then her husband Minato. Naruto then fucked her nice and slow, not wanting to cum so soon. Kushina cunt was filled with her son's manhood, while her cock hardens, and her breast being squeezed and milked. Her hands rested on the glass walls of the shower, as Naruto fucked her from behind doggy style.

"Oh, yes… YES! Fuck me, baby! Fuck me, like a dog! Fill my cunt with your hot cum!" Kushina screamed.

"Oh, fuck Kaa-chan… you're pussy is the best. Ugh! It's so wet and warm. I could fuck it all day." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

"Yes, baby. I'll let you fuck this pussy all day and night! Oh, shit! That's fucking good!" Kushina yelled, as her cunt was getting fucked.

Naruto continued this position for another 10 minutes. Kushina's orgasms went wild, her tits jiggle around, her eyes rolled back, and her ass received multiple smacks. Naruto then pulled himself out of her cunt, and slammed his cock into her ass. Kushina screamed in surprised and pleasure, but she also loved it up her ass. Naruto went deeper and deeper into her ass, Kushina's semi-hard cock shot out Futa cum, as her ass was getting fucked.

"Oh, fuck baby! I'm cumming! I want to cum from both my pussy and cock! Please, baby… make me cum! Make me cum everywhere, you sweet mother!" Kushina yelled, as she was about to reach her full climax.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan. I'm cumming too! I'm going to cum up that perfect ass of yours! Fuck! Fuck yeah, take it! Take my load! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Naruto said, as he was about to reach his climax.

With one final thrust, Naruto released his massive load into Kushina's ass. Kushina released her Futa shots on the shower floor, and her pussy juices also flooded, dripping down her legs. Naruto cum for a full minute, Kushina felt her anal walls filling up with his hot milk. Naruto and Kushina rested for 10 minutes while the water of the shower went down their bodies, while Naruto cock was still inside Kushina's anal tube.

"Kushina, are you home?"

"Oh, shit! It's your father!" Kushina said.

"Damn we are so dead…" Naruto said, as his sweat dropped.

Minato went up the stairs to the bathroom. He heard the water running in the bathroom, Kushina was taking a shower. But little did he know Naruto was in the shower with her. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Are you in the shower, Kushina?" Minato asked.

"_Shit! Why is Minato home so early?" _Kushina thought.

"Ugh… yeah, dear… I'm in the shower." Kushina said, as Naruto kept quiet as a mouse.

Kushina tried not to moan, do to Naruto's cock still being inside her ass.

"Well, today is our seventeenth anniversary. So I came home early, so we can go out to eat tonight." Minato stated.

"_Now he wants to go out on our anniversary?" _Kushina thought to herself, as she remembered that they haven't spend their last sixteen anniversaries together.

"_Oh, that's right it's Kaa-chan's and Tou-san's anniversary." _Naruto thought.

"Oh, yes. That sounds lovely, dear." Kushina said.

"Have you seen Naruto by any chance?" Minato asked.

"Ugh… Sochi called me and said he will be home later. I was cleaning all day… and I got messy. So I'm taking a shower." Kushina stated, as her cock began to harden again and Naruto's cock was still in her ass.

"Oh, I see. Well, my sister is coming over to watch Naruto, while we're gone." Minato said.

"_Aunty Konan?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"Ugh!" Kushina yipped, as Naruto's cock twitch inside her ass, knowing he and her were about to cum again.

"What was that?" Minato asked.

"Ugh… the shampoo bottle fell on my foot… heh heh…" Kushina said nervously.

"Oh, okay. I'll be waiting down stairs for Konan and Naruto." Minato said, as he went down stairs for a beer.

"(Sigh) that was a close one…" Naruto said.

Kushina turned to Naruto to pinch his cheeks.

"Ow ow ow! What was that for, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his face cheeks.

"That was for moving around to much. And this one is for you, because I love you so very much." Kushina said, as she gave Naruto a tender kiss.

"I love you too, Kaa-chan. Ugh… I think I'm about to cum again." Naruto said, as his cock was still inside his mother's butt.

"Ohhh… me too, baby… make me cum again… but let's do it quietly, okay, Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked with a wink.

"Anything you say, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he slow fucked his mom in the shower.

20 minutes had pass, Naruto stepped out of the bathroom quietly without making any noise. He went into his room, changed into his regular cloths, and went out the window to the streets of Konoha. He waited for about half an hour, then he returned home. Later that day, Minato and Kushina waited for Konan so they could go out to dinner.

"Hmm, where is that sister of mine?" Minato asked himself.

"_(Sigh) I really wanted to stay with Sochi and have some more mother and son time, but... I have to be drag into an anniversary dinner. It's going to be boring anyway… Minato you are so lame…" _Kushina thought to herself.

"Minato, do you think Sochi is a little too old for a babysitter?" Kushina asked.

"Well… yeah, but my sister wanted to came to see us. And well… I couldn't say no." Minato said.

Naruto was playing his playstation in the living room. Then they heard a knock on their door. It was Minato's sister and Kushina's sister in law, Konan.

"Hi, everyone. Sorry I'm late there were some things I had to do." Konan said.

Konan was the youngest out of her brothers, Minato the oldest and Yahiko the middle child, and finally Konan the baby. Konan was in her early thirties, with blue hair, hazel eyes, and a perfect hourglass body figure. She was wearing her black jacket, blue jean pants, a midnight blue turtleneck, and high heel shoes. She also had a bag with her.

"Hi, Nee-san. Happy anniversary." Konan said.

"Thank you, Nee-chan." Kushina replied.

"Oh, my… is that my nephew, Naruto-kun?" Konan asked.

"Hi, Hakubo (Aunty)." Naruto said.

"He's grown so much!" Konan said, as she hugged Naruto.

Naruto blushed, Minato chuckled a bit, and Kushina puffed up her cheeks in jealousy.

"He's very handsome too, I bet he's quite a hit with the ladies." Konan said.

"Not really, Hakubo." Naruto said, as his blush got redder.

"Well, we have to get going then. Call us if there is any trouble. We'll see you two later." Minato said, as he left too the car.

"There is pizza money on the table, and sodas in the kitchen. Well, I'll see you later, Sochi." Kushina said giving Naruto a kiss on the cheek leaving to a boring dinner.

Naruto and Konan spend all day together, playing games, eating pizza, and finally watching scary movies. Naruto had a real fun time with his aunt. He couldn't help, but notice her very sexy body finger. He did admit his aunt Konan is really hot. Konan notice that Naruto was looking at her body, she grin while pertaining not to notice.

"Hey, Naruto-kun." Konan said.

"Yes, Hakubo?" Naruto replied.

"Let's play another game." Konan started.

"What game?" Naruto asked.

"Spin the bottle." Konan said in a husky voice, while Naruto blushed.

Naruto nodded to the game. They spin a soda bottle around to see who it pointed at. As the bottle spin faster and faster, it started to slow down. Then it pointed at Konan, who smirked. Naruto blushed even more.

"Well, Naruto-kun… are you going to kiss you're Hakubo?" Konan asked teasing him.

"Hai… aunty Konan…" Naruto said, as he got close to his aunt.

Naruto slowly kissed Konan. She couldn't help, but smile. Konan pulled Naruto into a deep kiss. She used her tongue to enter Naruto's mouth, she then got on top of Naruto rubbing her body on his. Naruto was shocked then he relaxed his body and kissed Konan back. Naruto then felt a poke coming from Konan.

"Hakubo… is that a…" Naruto asked, as he smiled.

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" Konan said, as she took off her pants.

Konan is a Futanari, just like his mother Kushina. Konan dick was 14 inches long, fairly thick. Naruto's own cock begins to harden. Konan then takes off her turtleneck, showing her blue bar, and her C-cup tits. She then turned around to take off her panties, showing her plumped ass. Naruto noise started to bleed. He saw Konan's bare naked butt and pussy.

"Like what you see?" Konan asked.

"Hai… aunty Konan…" Naruto said with a blush.

Konan walked over to Naruto, she got on her hands and knees. She used her right hand to feel Naruto's cock though his pants. Naruto moaned in pleasure and bliss. Konan took Naruto's pants off, slowing his large manhood.

"Oh, my… Naruto-kun… you really have grown." Konan said, as she pumped his dick.

"Yeah… ugh… Hakubo Konan… I'm really growing." Naruto said with a smile.

Konan then sucked on his manhood, Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure. He felt his Haboku's throat, Naruto loved how his aunty Konan's throat was. She took his cock deeper, she massaged his balls, and jacked herself off. Naruto felt his balls tighten, his eyes rolled back, he know he was about to cum.

"Aunty… ugh… I'm about to cum! I'm going to cum!" Naruto said, as he was about to cum.

Hearing this Konan sucked Naruto's dick harder and faster. Naruto released his warm milk inside his aunt's throat. Konan swallowed every drop of his warm seed, after a minute of cumming Naruto's loads died down. Konan backed her head to his tip, she sucked on the tip of his cock like a lollypop. Naruto really liked how his aunt sucked his manhood.

"That was really good… huff… huff… aunty…" Naruto said.

"You tasted pretty good, Naruto-kun. Would you like to suck on you're Hakubo's cock?" Konan asked, still sucking his cock.

"I would like that very much." Naruto said, as he pumped his aunt's female manhood.

Naruto licked Konan's cock, he used his tongue licking her dick head. Konan moaned in pleasure and bliss. Naruto then sucked his aunt's dick, he took about 7 inches into his mouth. She used her hips to go a little deeper into Naruto's mouth. Naruto took all 14 inches of Konan's cock into his mouth. Konan thrust Naruto fucking his throat, while Naruto used his hands to squeeze his aunt's plumped ass with every thrust.

"Oh, fuck! Naruto-kun you're throat is so fucking tight." Konan said, as she thrust her cock into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto squeezed Konan's ass more. She grabbed Naruto's head, going deeper to feel Naruto's throat. Konan felt her cock twitched, her balls tighten, her eyes rolled back, she knew she was about to reach her climax.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Take it! Take my Futa cum!" Konan said, as she was cumming.

"_Damn… Hakubo is like Kaa-chan." _Naruto thought, as he was ready for Konan's Futa cum.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Take it! Take it for me, Naruto-kun!" Konan growled.

With one final thrust, Konan released her warm Futa cum inside of Naruto's mouth. He felt wave after wave of his aunt's Futa cum. Konan felt so good, she felt such bliss and pleasure. Naruto loved how her Futa cum tasted. Konan then pulled herself out of Naruto's mouth, and her final shots hit Naruto's face. She rubbed her cock against Naruto's face.

"You taste really good… Hakubo." Naruto said, as he licked his aunt's cock.

"Like you're, Kaa-chan?" Konan asked with a smirk, making Naruto flinch.

"Heh heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, I won't tell you're Tou-san. I bet she was really good, huh?" Konan asked.

"Yeah, Kaa-chan is the best. Maybe one day you, Kaa-chan, and I can have a little fun together. Does that sound like a plan, aunty?" Naruto asked, licking her Futa cum.

"I would like that a lot." Konan replied.

"How about we continue this in my room, Hakubo?" Naruto asked, as he pumped her cock.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Let's go, Naruto-kun." Konan said, grabbing his hand leading him up to his room.

In Naruto's room, Naruto got on his hands and knees bending over for Konan. Konan went behind Naruto, she then spread his ass cheeks apart. She licked his anus, circling her tongue to his rosebud. Naruto let out moans and groans of pleasure and bliss. Konan then tongued Naruto's butt more, and then she went down to suck his balls. Konan then got on top of Naruto doggy style, she then rubbed her cock against his lube anus.

"Ready, Naruto-kun?" Konan asked, as she was about to fuck his ass.

"Hai, Hakubo." Naruto said, as he was ready for his aunt's cock.

Konan slowly enter Naruto's ass. Her cock made its way into Naruto's anal tube. Naruto moaned and groaned in pleasure and bliss. Konan loved the way that his ass was. She enter Naruto's ass inch by inch. Konan now completely inside of Naruto, she felt Naruto's ass tighten around her cock. Naruto felt Konan's pelvis up against his ass, she then began a slow motion fuck. Naruto felt Konan's breast on his back, as she continued her slow motion.

"Oh, shit… Naruto-kun… you're ass is so fucking tight… it feels so good…" Konan purred, as she fucked Naruto.

"Ugh… aunty your cock feels really good…agh… please fuck me." Naruto moaned.

Konan then increased her speed, the feeling of Naruto's ass tightens around her dick. Naruto felt her balls hit his balls with every thrust. Konan then kissed and sucked on Naruto's neck, as she went deeper and deeper into his ass. Naruto's eyes rolled back, his ass tighten, and his manhood hardens. Konan felt Naruto's ass got tighter and tighter, she then thrust harder and faster giving them both mind blowing orgasms. Konan felt her balls tighten as she was about to cum again.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! I'm going to fucking cum inside that tight little ass of yours." Konan screamed, as she fucked Naruto harder.

"Yes! Yes, fuck me harder! Please cum inside of me! Cum inside of me! Oh, shit! Oh fuck! It's so fucking good!" Naruto growled, as his ass tightens and his cock got harder.

With one final thrust, Konan released her Futa cum inside Naruto's ass. Naruto felt his aunt's Futa cum inside his anus, Konan felt like her cock was about to melt away. He felt waves of Konan's Futa cum filling up his ass. She collapsed on top of Naruto's back, Konan rub herself on Naruto. Konan then pulled herself out of Naruto's ass. Konan kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Did that felt good, Naruto-kun?" Konan purred in Naruto's ear.

"Hai, that was amazing… but now it is my turn… Konan-chan…" Naruto said weakly.

"Oh, my… that sounds great. My pussy is hungry for that big cock of yours." Konan said, as she got on her hands and knees showing her ass.

Naruto went behind Konan, he then spread her ass cheeks apart showing a good view of her womanhood and her rosebud. He went down on her to suck her balls, Konan moaned in pleasure and bliss. After 5 minutes of sucking his aunt's balls, he went up to tongue her cunt, Konan let out a sigh of bliss, as her cock began to harden again. Finally Naruto after he was done licking her cunt, he went up to tongue her anus. Naruto smacked and squeezed Konan's ass. This made Konan moaning and wanting more of Naruto hot love.

"Yes… oh, fuck yes! That the spot! Keep licking my ass, Naruto-kun!" Konan screamed in pleasure.

"You love this, a lot huh, Konan-chan?" Naruto asked, as he got on top of his aunt while rubbing his manhood against her wet vagina.

"That's it… fuck you're aunty… Naruto-kun…" Konan said in a husky tone.

Naruto enter Konan pussy, she let out a groan of pleasure. Naruto continued to enter into her cock hungry cunt inch by inch. Konan's cock got even harder then before, now completely inside his aunt's womanhood, Naruto began a slow motion fucking. Konan ever felt such pleasure before, she loved the way his cock stretched out her pussy. Naruto used his hands to squeeze Konan's ass cheeks with every thrust. He then grabbed her hips then began to thrust his aunt harder. Konan then begged for more of her nephew's cock.

"Yes Naruto-kun, fuck me! Fuck you're aunty, baby! Keep fucking me! Make me cum!" Konan yelled in bliss,

"That's right, Konan-chan! I'm fucking you! It feels good, huh?! Damn your pussy is so fucking tight!" Naruto growled, as he increased his speed.

Konan's ass and tits jiggled, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hanged out from her mouth, and she got the biggest orgasm ever. Naruto slide his hands down to feel his aunt's breast. Konan then used her ass to press up against Naruto's pelvis, he smiled knowing that she loved the sex they are having with each other. Naruto smacked his aunt's ass with every thrust, and she welcomed the ass slapping that her nephew was giving her. This went on for about another 15 minutes, then Naruto was about to reach his climax, as was Konan.

"Oh, shit! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Take it, Konan-chan! Take my cum inside that tight cunt of yours!" Naruto growled, as he was about to cum.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum too, sweetie! Make me cum! Make me fucking cum! Please Naruto-kun, make me fucking cum!" Konan shouted in pure bliss.

With one hard final thrust, Naruto released his seed into Konan's pussy. She felt her nephew's warm milk filling her up, as her own juices ran down her legs. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto felt his loads die down. He then pulled himself out of her wet cunt, Konan then breathed heavily after the best sex she ever had, even if it was with her nephew. Naruto then grabbed Konan from behind, he laid her down her back lifting her legs. He then adjusted himself to his aunt's asshole, Konan let out a surprising gasp. Naruto then pushed himself inside of Konan's ass. Naruto slowly enter his aunt's anal tube inch by inch, Konan's eyes rolled back from the pain and pleasure. Naruto now inside Konan's ass, he then began his slow movement.

"Ugh… damn… Konan-chan, you're ass feels so fucking good… agh! Nice and tight around my cock…" Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow movement.

"Ohhh… agh! Naruto-kun you're cock is so fucking deep inside my ass! Ugh, please go deeper, sweetie… fuck you're aunty in the ass, Naruto-kun…" Konan moaned in pure pleasure.

As Naruto went a little deeper inside his aunt's ass, he felt her ass tighten around his cock as they fucked. Konan's own cock got even harder. Naruto leaned closer to Konan, he felt his aunt's soft breast and her hard cock. She used her legs to wrap around Naruto waist to bring him closer and deeper in her ass. Konan then used her left arm to feel Naruto's back and her right arm to pull him into a kiss. As they made out, Konan's ass got tighter and tighter with every thrust. This continued for about half an hour, and then Naruto increased his speed. Konan felt her anus being filled with Naruto's manhood.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Yes, Naruto-kun! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me in the ass! Oh, shit make me fucking cum! Make me fucking cum! Keep fucking you're aunty in the ass, Naruto-kun!" Konan screamed in pure pleasure and bliss.

"Oh, fuck! Konan-chan! You're ass is getting tighter and tighter! I might cum right now! Fuck! This ass fucking is so hot, Konan-chan!" Naruto said, as he fucked her ass harder and faster.

Naruto thrust Konan harder and faster. She wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to bring him even closer then before. Naruto and Konan got mind blowing orgasms with every thrust. Naruto's eye's rolled back, his dick was twitching, his balls tighten, and he knew he was about to cum. Konan held Naruto tighter rubbing her body up against his, as she was about to reach her climax too.

"Oh, fuck! I'm going to cum! Take it! Take my cum inside you're ass, Konan-chan!" Naruto growled even louder.

"Yes, Naruto-kun! I'm cumming too! Ugh! Cum inside me and make me cum!" Konan screamed in pleasure.

"I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming!" Naruto roared, as he and Konan reach their climax.

Naruto and Konan reached their climax. Konan came from both her cock and her sore wet pussy. He released his seed inside his aunt's anal tube, he also felt Konan's Futa cum spraying on his chest and her breast. After a full minute of cumming Naruto felt his loads die down. Naruto pulled himself out of Konan's ass. Konan then pounced on Naruto licking her Futa cum off his chest and sharing a kiss tasting his aunt's Futa cum. Naruto sucked and licked her Futa cum off of Konan's breast, after they lick the Futa cum off their bodies they laid on his bed cuddling each other.

"That was amazing, Naruto-kun." Konan said, as she gave him a tender kiss.

"Hai, Hakubo… that was amazing." Naruto said, as he returned the kiss.

After their rest, Naruto and Konan went to the bathroom to clean themselves off of the sweat and cum. About to 2 hours later, Kushina and Minato returned home. They eat at a restraint and watch a movie, but it was way too boring to Kushina who was thinking about Naruto all night. Now at the door, Konan was saying her goodbyes to her family.

"Well, I'll see you later Imouto. (Younger or little sister)" Minato said.

"I hope you come and visit us again, Konan-chan." Kushina said with a smile.

"I will. Goodbye Nii-san, Kushina-chan, and goodbye Naruto-kun." Konan said, as she kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Goodbye, Hakubo." Naruto said with a blush, as Konan winked at him.

Konan left her brother's house and headed home. It was a long day for Naruto, so he deiced to go to bed early for a new day. He hoped that his aunty Konan will come and visit them again soon. As for Naruto, he was sleeping peacefully till he felt something soft and big on top of him. Naruto opened his eyes to see his beautiful Futa mother, Kushina on top of him.

"Hi, Kaa-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hello, Sochi… I wanted to come and sleep with you tonight." Kushina said with a lustful smile.

"How was dinner?" Naruto asked.

"It was boring. You're Tou-san picks the boringness places ever. I was thinking about you all night, and I wanted to make it up to you, Sochi." Kushina said, as she crawled into bed with her son.

"Its okay, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Do you and you're aunty had a good time?" Kushina asked her son.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe all three of us can have fun together. Two of beautiful Futa women with me all day would be a blast. Don't you think so, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Sochi… you naughty little boy. I would love that ever much. Now let's get some sleep we got a big day tomorrow. You're Tou-san will be working all day and it will be just the two of us, Sochi." Kushina said, as she cuddled with Naruto.

"Goodnight, Kaa-chan." Naruto said, giving her a tender kiss while cuddling with his mother.

"Goodnight, Sochi." Kushina said, as she fell asleep with Naruto.

Mother and son slept together that night. They could not wait for tomorrow.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Tsunade will be in the third chapter of ****Naruto Make-Out Heroes: Futa edition. ****I will try to update: ****Naruto Make-Out Heroes All around the Anime world ****in midnight or so. And those readers who are waiting for ****The children of Naruto****, it might take me longer to update. Okay as I always say I will update as soon as possible, please review, and until next time see ya. **


	3. C-3: My Hokage Tsunade

**Hi guys, Johnny here with the third chapter of Make-Out Heroes: Futa. Okay this chapter is with Tsunade (18 inches) and… **

**Naruto: Johnny Nii-san, please tell me your not trying to kill me, are you? **

**Johnny: Oh. Hey, Naruto-kun what's up?**

**Naruto: Well, I'm a little scared of the 18 inches and all… (Naruto's face: O.O) **

**Tsunade: Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll be really gentle. **

**Johnny and Naruto: Tsunade? **

**Tsunade: That's my name don't wear it out. **

**Naruto: T-Tsunade-chan? **

**Tsunade: You're just so cute, Naru-chan! (Tsunade hugs Naruto making him blush) **

**Johnny: O_O (Nose-bleed) **

**Tsunade: Johnny-kun, I heard that your stories are becoming really popular. **

**Naruto: Yeah, that's Johnny Nii-san for you.**

**Johnny: I just went to give the readers some good stories to read. I still have a long way to go, but anyway let's begin. Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama, if you please. **

**Naruto and Tsunade: Johnny does not own Naruto, so please enjoy: My Hokage Tsunade. **

Naruto woke up at 6:00 a.m. ready for another day of school. He went down stairs to see his dad eating breakfast and his mom washing dishes. Naruto eat, got dressed, got his backpack, and said goodbye to his dad and kissed his mom, and left for school. He had a lot of things to do that school. And when Naruto is done, he'll go home early. Unlike regular schools, Naruto's school allows students with higher grades to leave when they want. Naruto pulled out his class schedule to see his classes.

Ninja High School Schedule

Ninja History Class: Kakuzu

Art: Sasori and Deidara

Ninjutsu: Kakashi Hatake

Gym: Might Guy

Kenjutsu Combat: Kisame Hoshigaki

Chakra Control: Ebisu

Genjutsu: Kurenai Yuhi

Final Jutsu Exams: Obito Uchiha

"Alright, let's do this!" Naruto shouted, as he ran the rest of the way to school.

Naruto went to his first class. His history teacher, Kakuzu is a man who knows about ninja history. On his way to class Naruto saw his friends, Rock Lee, Choji, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru. They have been best friends scene the first grade. Naruto and his friends went to class before they are marked late. Naruto and his classmates took their seats waiting for their Sensei to begin today's lesson.

"Oh, Naruto-san, before I forget. Tsunade-sama wanted to see you." Kakuzu said.

"Huh? She wants to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she does. She didn't say why, but you're excised for the day." Kakuzu said.

Naruto grabbed his things and lifted to the Hokage's tower. Naruto was now at the office door. He than knocked on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said.

"Hi, Baa-chan." Naruto said with a smiled.

"(Sigh) I wish you didn't call that, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"Sorry, Baa-… I mean, Tsunade-sama. So you wanted to see me?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, yes. I wanted you to ask you something." Tsunade said, making Naruto raise a brow.

Tsunade got out of her set and came closer to Naruto. As Tsunade came closer to Naruto, her breasts jiggle a little.

"_Whoa… Tsunade-sama really has some nice tits." _Naruto thought, as he blushed watching her breast move.

"My eyes are up here." Tsunade said with a grin.

"Oh, sorry, Tsunade-sama…" Naruto said

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand and sat him on the coach. Tsunade wrapped her arm around Naruto bringing him closer to her. Naruto's face turned completely red. She than used her hands to pull Naruto into a kiss. At first Naruto was shocked, and then he welcomed it. Naruto used his hands to feel Tsunade's rear-end, she than used her body to rub against his body. Naruto felt a poke from Tsunade, who smirked.

"Heh heh…" Tsunade chuckled.

Tsunade stood up and took her pants off. She slowly revealed her 18 inch penis.

"…"

"Like what you see, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked with a smirk, as Naruto felt his manhood harden.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama…" Naruto replied, as his sweat drops.

Tsunade laid Naruto down on the coach, unzipping his pants to show his harden manhood. She couldn't help, but grin lusting over Naruto's semi-hard cock. Tsunade used her hands to stroke, Naruto's large cock. He let moans and groans of pleasure and bliss. Now completely hard, Tsunade took his dick into her mouth. She took about 7 inches of his cock into her mouth. Naruto felt his balls tighten, knowing he was about to cum right away.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, I'm going to cum!" Naruto moaned.

Hearing this, Tsunade took all of Naruto's cock into her mouth. Not a second later, Naruto released his warm seed deep in his Hokage's mouth. She had swallowed every drip of his milk in her mouth. Tsunade was amazed that Naruto was cumming so much, after a full minute, she backed her head to the tip of Naruto's mushroom head. Letting a loud popping noise out, as she continued to lick his rod. Naruto couldn't help, but sigh in relief. Tsunade's cock began to harden, as well.

"That was amazing… Tsunade-hime…" Naruto said, as he breathing was heavy and hot.

"We're not done yet, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as she wrapped her perfectly large tits around Naruto cock.

"Really? You rock, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said.

Tsunade began to tit-fuck, Naruto. Naruto knew that her breasts are big, but he didn't know they would be soft as well. After a minute of tit-fucking, Naruto felt his cock harden and he was about to cum again.

"Tsunade-hime, I'm going to cum again." Naruto moaned.

Hearing this, Tsunade stopped her actions.

"Tsunade-hime?" Naruto said.

"I don't want you to cum so soon, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said with a wink.

"Hmm… how about I suck your cock, Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin.

"You would do that for me, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Of course I would. Just because a woman has a dick, that doesn't mean they don't the same amount of loving. I want to make you feel good, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, as he got closer to Tsunade.

"You really are someone special, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as he pulled him into a kiss.

"I know, Hokage-sama. Shell we begin, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked, as he massaged her body and cock.

"Hai, Naruto-kun…" Tsunade moaned.

"Alright than, please sit in your chair, Tsunade-hime. Sit back, relax, and let me do all the work. Let me make you feel good, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, as he grabbed her hand leading her to the Hokage's chair.

Tsunade sat in the chair. She spread her legs showing her semi-cock 18 inched cock and balls. Naruto got on his knees, and stroked her dick. Tsunade let out moans and groans of pleasure and bliss. Naruto couldn't help, but smile knowing that his Hokage is enjoying her hand-job. After 5 minutes of jacking Tsunade off, Naruto used his tongue to lick the tip of her cock. She bit her lower lip, letting out a sigh of bliss.

"Are you relaxed, Tsunade-hime?" Naruto asked, as he kissed her cock.

"H-hai… Naruto-kun, p-please keep doing it… make me cum." Tsunade moaned.

Naruto obeys, taking about 7 inches into his mouth and massaged her balls. Tsunade let out a louder moan. She used her hands to feel Naruto's back. As Naruto sucked her dick and used his left hand to massage her balls, he used his right hand to finger her pussy. Tsunade never felt such pleasure before. Truly Naruto is someone special, she haven't had this much pleasure since her old lover, Dan died of kidney frailer. She had always thought Dan was the only man to do those things with her. But now she has someone else, even if he is younger than her.

"Yes! Yes, Naruto-kun! Just like that! Please keep sucking my Futa cock!" Tsunade moaned, as she squeezed her breasts.

Naruto took 8 more inches of his Hokage's cock into his mouth and fingered her cunt harder and faster. He sucked 15 inches of her cock, and squeezed her balls. Tsunade felt her balls tighten, her eyes rolled back, her cock twitched, and her love juices was about to flood her cunt. She knew she was about to cum. Feeling her Futa cock twitching inside his mouth, Naruto sucked Tsunade harder and faster. He was ready for her warm cum.

"Oh, God! Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Please take it! Take my Futa cum! Naruto-kun, I'm cumming!" Tsunade growled, as she was about to reach her climax.

Naruto felt Tsunade's waves of her warm Futa cum spraying inside his mouth. After a full minute of cumming, Tsunade felt her loads about to die down. She pulled herself out of Naruto's mouth, her last big shot of cum hit Naruto's face. Tsunade sighed in bliss. He licked her Futa cock clean, well he still had her cum all over his face.

"_Damn… even if it's with Kaa-chan, aunty Konan, or Tsunade-hime they taste so good to me." _Naruto thought, as he cleaned his Hokage's cock.

"Ugh… Naruto-kun, that was amazing…" Tsunade said.

"You tasted really good, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, as he got closer to his new lover.

Tsunade and Naruto kissed each other for about 2 good minutes. After making out, Naruto and Tsunade broke the kiss to breathe. She licked her cum off of Naruto's face. Naruto licked her back, while touching her breasts. He than buried himself between her breast. Tsunade ran her fingers though his hair, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's continue this in my room, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said, as he wrapped her arms around her new lover, giving him multiple kisses.

"Hai, Hokage-sama… let's." Naruto said, as they walked to her bedroom.

In the bedroom, Tsunade laid Naruto on the bed. She spread his legs apart to show his small tight anus, and his 12 inched wimp manhood. Naruto blushed knowing that, Tsunade likes what she sees. Tsunade than got close to Naruto's anus and licked his ass to be nice and lube. Naruto moaned in pleasure, he did admit he like it when a Futa woman licked his ass. She then stopped licking his anus and went up to suck Naruto's balls. After 5 minutes of sucking his balls, Tsunade got on of Naruto grabbing his legs into a plow-driver position. Naruto never did this position before, but something tells him he's going to like it.

"Ready, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, I'm ready, Tsunade-hime." Naruto replied, as he was ready for Tsunade's cock.

Tsunade lowers herself to Naruto's lube anus. She slowly enters Naruto's anal tube. He let out moans of pleasure, as he felt Tsunade's cock coming inside of him. Now her dick head inside of Naruto's anal tube, she continued to enter his ass inch by inch. He granted his teeth, his eyes rolled back, and he felt like he was in heaven. Tsunade was amazed how Naruto's ass was nice and tight around her cock. She was able to fit 16 inches of her cock inside of Naruto's ass. Tsunade than began to fuck Naruto nice and slow.

"Ohhhh, shit… Naruto-kun, you're so warm and tight…" Tsunade said.

"Heh, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, Tsunade-chan." Naruto replied.

"I'm really happy that you like my body, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

"I don't like it… I love it! I'm very lucky, I'm with you Tsunade-chan." Naruto said with a warm smile, this made Tsunade smile too, as she increased his speed a little.

Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hands to feel her breasts, as she fucked Naruto in the ass. He wrapped his legs around her waist and used his own speed to fuck Tsunade upwards. She smiled and got closer to Naruto, pressing her breasts on Naruto's chest. Naruto than wrapped his arms around his Hokage's neck. Tsunade used her hands to wrap around Naruto's body and pulled him into another kiss. After 5 minutes of deep kissing, Naruto and Tsunade broke the kiss to breathe. He buried himself into her breasts once again, he wanted Tsunade to fuck him faster.

"Tsunade-chan! Keep fucking me please! Go faster! Harder!" Naruto moaned.

"Oh, yes… that's it! You love me fucking your ass, huh, Naruto-kun?" Tsunade said, as she increased her speed.

"Hai, Hokage-sama! I love Futa women fucking my ass! Please keep fucking me!" Naruto said, as he sucked on her breasts.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! You're such a bad little boy." Tsunade said, as she slammed her cock harder.

Tsunade fucked Naruto harder and faster giving both blonds mind-blowing orgasms. He pulled Tsunade into another kiss. Naruto couldn't wait till it was his turn to fuck her. She felt Naruto ass tighten even more around her cock. Tsunade's eyes rolled back, her nipples harden, her tongue hang out, her orgasms went wild, and she knew she was about to cum. Naruto felt Tsunade's cock twitching inside his ass, he knew she was about to cum. He than increased his own movement, so she could cum inside him. Tsunade's balls tighten, she knew she was almost there.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum again!" Tsunade growled, as she increased her speed even more.

"Yes, Tsunade-hime! Cum inside my ass! Oh, fuck yes!" Naruto moaned, as his ass tightens more.

"Oh, fuck! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Take it! Take it for me, Naruto-kun!" Tsunade roared, as she was reaching her climax.

With one hard thrust, Tsunade reached her climax. Naruto felt his Hokage's warm Futa cum spraying though his anal walls. Tsunade almost fainted after reaching her climax. Her pussy trembled, her cock felt like it was melting away, and she got the biggest orgasm of her life. After a minute of cumming, Tsunade felt her loads die down and pulled herself out of Naruto's ass. Naruto breathing was heavy and hot after his ass fucking. Tsunade rested on her back, Naruto than got on top of Tsunade using her breasts as his personal pillows.

"Oh, God… that felt so good, Naruto-kun… huff… huff… we should do it again… huff… this time, I'll let you fuck me." Tsunade said with a wink.

"Heh heh… I'm glad you're not tired yet, Hokage-sama… I'm going to make you feel good… huff… huff… and when I'm done, we'll be begging for more." Naruto said, as he positioned himself to Tsunade's wet cunt.

"Oh, Naruto-kun… fuck me till I can't cum anymore." Tsunade said, as she spread her legs for her new lover.

Naruto moved her balls to enter her wet cock hungry pussy. He slowly entered though her pussy lips and continued to enter inch by inch. Tsunade moaned I pleasure, it had been a long time since she had sex. She felt like a teenaged virgin again. Naruto's 12 inches now inside her wet pussy, as her cock began to harden again. Naruto than began a slow movement. Tsunade wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist, bringing him closer and going deeper inside her cunt.

"Damn… Futa pussy is the best…" Naruto moaned, as he continued his slow rhythm.

"Heh, it sure is. Now than, Naruto-kun, give you're Hokage some loving." Tsunade said, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"I always give my lovers the best loving." Naruto stated, as he gave her a tender kiss.

Naruto went deeper as he fucked his Hokage. Tsunade moaned, as her own cock began to harden between them. He than increased his speed. Naruto kissed Tsunade on the neck and used his hands to slide down to squeeze her big ass. She let out an even louder moan of pleasure as she was getting some love-making from Naruto. Tsunade now wanting more, she begged her lover to fuck her harder and faster.

"Oh, fuck! That's the spot, Naruto-kun! Right there, harder! Faster! Deeper!" Tsunade groaned, as she used her own movement to fuck Naruto.

"Damn! Tsunade-chan, your pussy is so tight! Oh, shit! Nice and wet around my dick!" Naruto growled, as he picked up his speed.

"Harder, Naruto-kun! Harder! Oh, fuck! I'm going to melt away! Please keep fucking me! I'm almost there!" Tsunade yelled in pleasure.

Tsunade orgasms went wild with every thrust of her lover's cock. Her pussy got tighter, her eyes rolled back, her cock was twitching between the fox and the gambler, she knew she was about to reach her climax at anytime. Naruto smiled knowing this, he thrust harder and faster. He felt Tsunade's pussy getting tighter and tighter. Naruto felt his balls tighten, he was also about to cum.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum, Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum!" Tsunade screamed.

"Shit! Me too, Tsunade-chan! I'm going to cu inside that tight cunt of yours! Oh, fuck! I'm cumming!" Naruto growled, without any warning Naruto used his all strength to pick up Tsunade and carried her, as they fucked.

"Fuck! I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! NARUTO-KUN!" Tsunade screamed on pure pleasure, as she was reaching her climax.

Naruto and Tsunade reached their climax. Naruto came inside his lover, as her warm wet pussy got even tighter. Tsunade's juices flooded her cunt, dripping down between them. She also shot some Futa cum on his chest and abs. After cumming for a full minute, he and Tsunade fall on the bed cuddling with each other. Naruto than pulled himself out of his lover's sore love hole. Tsunade gave Naruto multiple kisses after the best sex she had in her life. But as for Naruto, he was still rock as a rock.

"Thank, God for that legendry stamina of yours… huff… huff… Naruto-kun." Tsunade said weakly, as she sighs in bliss.

"Heh, I'm not done yet, Tsunade-hime." Naruto purred, as he positioned Tsunade doggy style.

"Oh, my…" Tsunade said, as she knows what was coming next.

Naruto spread her ass cheeks apart showing her rosebud. He grabbed his cock entering his Hokage's anal tube. Tsunade let out a gasp of surprise, but she welcomed her new lover. Tsunade moaned and groaned in pain, but yet pleasure. She hasn't done anal since with her last lover, Dan. Naruto continued to push himself inch by inch into Tsunade's ass. She felt her anal walls begin filled with Naruto's cock. Naruto now compete inside her, he thrust slowly not to hurt Tsunade.

"Damn, Tsunade-hime… your ass is so tight…" Naruto whispered.

"Ugh… oh, fuck… you're so deep in my ass, Naruto-kun." Tsunade moaned.

"Ahh… fuck… this feels really good…" Naruto growled, as he continued his slow movement.

"Ohhhh… fuck, Naruto-kun… my ass…" Tsunade said, as her ass got pounded.

Naruto picked up his speed. Tsunade's eyes rolled back, as she felt her ass tightening. Naruto used his left hand to grab her large breast and his right hand to jack her off. She love it, Tsunade loved the way she is getting fucked by her foxy young lover. 10 minutes had passed, she wanted him. She wanted all of Naruto's love, Tsunade than begged him to fuck her harder and faster. Naruto smiled and obeys, as he increased his speed.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! That's it, Naruto-kun, fuck me and jack me off!" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh, damn! Tsunade-hime, your ass is getting tighter and tighter! Fuck this feels great!" Naruto said, as he slammed his cock deeper into her ass.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Yes! Harder! Faster! Deeper! Fuck me, Naruto-koi!" Tsunade yelled, as both blonds got turned on by their love-making.

The thrill of a young man and an older Futanari got Naruto and Tsunade gave them mind-blowing orgasms. She felt her cock twitched, her eyes rolled back, her tongue hang out from her mouth, and her anal tube got even tighter than before. Tsunade knew she was about to cum again, but this time from her cunt and her dick. Naruto's balls hit Tsunade's balls with every thrust, as his balls tighten. Naruto he was about to cum as well. Naruto fucked Tsunade even harder and faster almost reaching their climax.

"Oh, fuck! Tsunade-hime, I'm going to cum!" Naruto growled, as he thrust harder.

"Oh, fuck yes! I'm going to cum too, Naruto-koi! Please make me cum! Please make me fucking cum, Naruto-koi!" Tsunade yelled, as her tits and ass jiggled freely.

"Here it comes! I'm cumming! I'm inside that tight ass! I'm shooting my white ropes! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Naruto roared.

"I'm going to cum! I'm fucking cumming! Oh, fuck yes! I'm cumming!" Tsunade screamed in pure pleasure and bliss, as both the fox and the gambler reached their climax.

Naruto released his seed inside his Futanari's anal tube. Tsunade's shot her Futa cum all over her bed, as her love juices over flooding her cunt and dripping down her legs.

"Oh yes… that's feels, so fucking good… keep cumming in me, Naruto-kun… keep spraying your white ropes inside my ass, sweetie… oh, fuck…" Tsunade moaned weakly.

Naruto came for a full minute, he then pulled himself out of her anus. Tsunade never felt so good in her life. But her foxy lover wasn't done yet. Naruto used his **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **(Shadow Clones) to gangbang his Futanari Hokage. She smiled and welcomed it. Naruto made two shadow clones, the real Naruto lied on his back letting Tsunade got on top of him. The second Naruto got behind Tsunade, and entered her ass. The last Naruto entered her mouth. Tsunade is now getting fucked in all three of her holes. This went on for an hour, as for Tsunade was about to reach her climax again.

_"Oh, I'm cumming again... I'm in heaven..." _Tsunade thought.

Naruto and his clones reached their climax as well. Tsunade got sprayed with her lover's children from her face to her ass and Futa cock. Naruto's clones disappeared, after they reached their climax. Tsunade grabbed Naruto's hand leading him to take a shower. In the showers, Naruto and Tsunade kissed and made out, as the water ran down their bodies. An another hour later, the two blonds got dressed and went back to her office.

"I had a lot of fun, Naruto-kun." Tsunade said.

"Me too, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said, as he grabbed his backpack.

"Naruto-kun..." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsuna..." Naruto stated, till Tsunade gave him another tender kiss.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun, for spending time with me." Tsunade said.

"Heh, Your welcome, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said with a smile.

"I hope you came and visit me again soon." Tsunade said with a wink, as she gave Naruto another tender kiss before leaving.

"I will, Tsunade-hime." Naruto said with a foxy grin, as he waved goodbye to another Futa-lover of his life.

Naruto lifted the Hokage's tower, but it was still a bit early. Naruto decided to get something special for his beautiful Futa mother.

"I wonder what should, I do now?" Naruto said to himself, as he stood in the streets of Konoha wondering what he should do next.

_"Hmm... maybe I should something special for, Kaa-chan. Or maybe I..." _Naruto thought to himself, as he wondered what to do next.

**That's the end of that chapter guys, girls, and Futa lovers. Okay than, who should Naruto get with next? Here are the choices, Hinata, Mikoto, or a very special surprise. I'll give you some time to make a choice. So anyway, I'm going to take a small break from writing for at least 5 days. So I can come up with some new ideas for my stories. Review for some ideas, or send me a message. Like I always say, please review, sorry for any errors, I will update as soon as possible, and until next time see ya.**


	4. C-4: My mom's best friend

**Hi guys, Johnny here with the fourth chapter of Futa. Sorry for taking so long like I said in my other Fanfic I'm starting college again, but I'll explain that at the end of the chapter. But for now on with the story. And the winner is Mikoto (15 inches) boy... Mikoto-san is really popular. **

**Naruto: Sasuke's mom? Cool… **

**Mikoto: I guess, I'm really that popular. **

**Naruto: Whoa… you really are pretty, Mikoto-san.**

**Mikoto: Heh, thank you, Naruto-kun.**

**Johnny: (Drinking soda and eating a sandwich)**

**Naruto: I can't wait. **

**Mikoto: Me neither, Naruto-kun. Don't tell Sasuke about this, okay? (Winks at Naruto) **

**Naruto: Don't worry I won't. **

**Johnny: Okay than, guys before we get started. I got some fresh ideas read and please review for these ideas. Like I said before, sorry for taking so long, college is busy for me. All right then, Naruto-kun and Mikoto-san if you please. **

**Naruto and Mikoto: Johnny does not own Naruto, so please enjoy: My mom's best friend. **

Naruto walked to the store to buy something for his mom. He saw someone struggling with some food bags, so he decides to help.

"Hi there, need some help?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, thank you so much."

Naruto looked to see it was his mother's best friend and Sasuke's mother, Mikoto Uchiha.

"Oh, Naruto-kun. What are you doing here?" Mikoto asked.

"I just left the Hokage's tower just now. So what are you doing here, Mikoto-san?" Naruto asked, as he helped her with the bags.

"I'm just food shopping. I was going home now, but as you can see I bought too much food." Mikoto replied.

"Well, let me help you get this stuff to your house, Mikoto-san." Naruto said.

"Oh, thank you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said.

On the way to the Uchiha House, Naruto and Mikoto talked along the way to her house.

"So Mikoto-san how is Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"He's fine. He's been busy with college and his job." Mikoto replied.

"That's good. I'm glad he's doing great." Naruto said.

"Well here we are." Mikoto said.

Naruto looked at the Uchiha household. It is a very large house, but the yard was a bit of a mess. Mikoto opened the door to the house. Naruto and Mikoto entered the kitchen to see it very spotless. Naruto saw the backyard from the kitchen window, to see it a bit of a mess as well. He also saw a large pool and a hot-tub. He also noticed there were some things with the house that were a little broken. 10 minutes later, Naruto and Mikoto put the food and bags away. She sighed in relief, Mikoto was glad that she was done shopping for now.

"Hey Mikoto-san, how come your husband hasn't clean up the yard." Naruto asked.

"Oh... ugh, well you see..." Mikoto said.

Little did Naruto know, that Mikoto and her husband, Fugaku got a divorce.

"We got a divorce two years ago." Mikoto said.

"Oh..." Naruto said.

"_(Sigh) Me and my big mouth." _Naruto thought.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun. Sasuke said he would do the yard, but he has been busy with after school activates." Mikoto said.

"Hmm... how about I work on the yard and do some other things around the house too here too." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Really? Are you sure Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Don't worry about. I'm glad to help." Naruto said, as he took off his backpack and went out to the front yard.

After Naruto went outside, Mikoto blushed over the young man. She wanted him.

"_Oh, God... he's so... so... ugh! No, no I can't do that to him. But maybe... oh yes... I will. God, I'm getting so hard and horny just looking at him. Yes, let's do this!" _Mikoto thought, as something was getting hard under her dress.

As Naruto worked on the yard, this is times like this were he thanks God that he knows **Kage Bunshin** (Shadow Clones). He made 50 Shadow Clones. The first 10 clones worked on the front yard. The clones pulled out weeds, cut the grass, and watered the yard. The 20 clones worked on each side of the house, painting over faded spots of the house, washing windows, and picking up any trash that was on the ground. The 10 other clones worked on the roof, cleaning out the gutters, and making sure there are no holes in the roof tops. The real Naruto and the rest of his clones worked on the back yard. As he was working he saw, Mikoto in a night-rob. He notices that she was wearing a dark blue bikini under her rob. She came outside to give Naruto a cold drink.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun for all your help." Mikoto said, as handed him some cold tea.

"Yeah, no problem." Naruto replied with a blush.

"Naruto-kun, after you're done here, I need your help inside, okay?" Mikoto asked with a wink.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

Mikoto headed back to the house, Naruto couldn't, but blush even more. He watched Mikoto perfect big ass moving around, little did Naruto know, Mikoto pertaining not to notice. She smirked knowing that she got his interest. About half an hour Naruto was done cleaning the yard, he went inside the house where Mikoto was cooking launch.

"Oh, Naruto-kun you're done with the yard?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, is there anything you need me to do?" Naruto asked.

"The air-vent is broken, the light-blob needs to be change in the basement, and my bedroom door-handle is broken. And after that, I cook some launch for us. Oh, can you get the salt for me?" Mikoto asked.

"Okay, where is it?" Naruto asked.

"It's up there." Mikoto said, as she pointed up to the cabins.

Naruto went behind Mikoto, to reach the salt. He leaned forward to get the salt. Mikoto rubbed her ass against Naruto. He blushed, Naruto got the salt.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said.

"Umm... yeah, heh heh..." Naruto chuckled nervously.

After that Naruto got done with the things that asked him to do, he returned to the kitchen.

"Naruto-kun, launch is ready." Mikoto said.

"Alright, you rock, Mikoto-san!" Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto replied.

As Naruto was eating his launch, Mikoto sat next to him.

"So, Naruto-kun... how is Kushina lately?" Mikoto asked.

"Kaa-chan is doing well." Naruto said.

"What about, Minato?" Mikoto asked.

"Tou-san is busy working, like all ways." Naruto replied.

"I see..." Mikoto said.

Mikoto dropped the soy-sauce bottle, but she did it on purpose.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-san, I'll get it." Naruto said.

"No, I dropped it... I got this, Naruto-kun. Please keep eating." Mikoto said.

Mikoto got out of her chair and bend over to get the soy-sauce. Naruto took a quick look to see, Mikoto's hot ass. She had planned this. Naruto almost choked on his food and got a nose-bleed. He took a quick drink of his tea before chocking, and sighs in relief. Naruto turn his attention back on his food and ate. Mikoto knows that Naruto is on the verge of having sex with her. Just one more little push was all she needed.

"Naruto after you're done eating, there is just one more thing I need you to do for me." Mikoto stated.

"Umm... what is it?" Naruto asked.

"I'll tell you when you are done eating." Mikoto said with a smile.

Naruto now done with his food, he went up stairs to see what Mikoto wanted. He looked to see, Mikoto waiting for him.

"Naruto-kun... there is something in my room I want you to see." Mikoto said.

"Okay..." Naruto replied.

Mikoto grabbed Naruto's hand to lead him into her room. Naruto and Mikoto both now in the room, as Naruto looked around the room, Mikoto closed the door behind her.

"So what is it that you see me to do, Mikoto-san?" Naruto asked.

"These." Mikoto replied, as she flashed Naruto with her C-cupped breast.

"Those are really... nice..." Naruto said with a nose-bleed.

"That's not all, Naruto-kun..." Mikoto said with a lustful smile.

Mikoto turn her back, she let the night-rob slowly fall to the floor. Naruto is amazed how sexy older women can be. Mikoto is now showing her back and her bear-naked ass. She turned to Naruto to show that, Mikoto Uchiha is a Futanari just like his mom, Kushina. Naruto smiled knowing where this is going. He looked at Mikoto and he knows that she needs someone to give her what she needs. Luckily, Naruto is that someone.

"_God... Mikoto-chan is just like, Kaa-chan... prefect tits, a nice big ass, a huge cock, and best of all, this will piss off Sasuke in so many ways. God most guys are idiots to reject a hot Futa-woman... damn I'm lucky." _Naruto thought.

"My cock doesn't creep you out does it, Naruto-kun...? Because, Fugaku would always..." Mikoto stated with a sad tone.

"Then he and my Tou-san are idiots." Naruto replied with a gentle smile.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Mikoto said.

"And besides, your dick doesn't creep me out, Mikoto-chan... it looks very sexy on older women like you and Kaa-chan." Naruto said, as he got close to the M.L.T.F-Uchiha.

"Naruto-kun... then those that mean..." Mikoto said with a blush, as her dick got hard between them.

"Shh... Mikoto-chan... no more talking let me, make you feel good." Naruto said, as he pulled into a hot wet kiss.

Mikoto felt like she died and gone to heaven. She loved it the touch of a real man, a touch of a man who didn't care if she had a dick, Naruto is a real man. Mikoto wrapped her arms around the young Uzumaki, as she rubbed her cock against her new lover. Naruto and Mikoto continued to kiss, Naruto slide his hands down to her big ass giving her a nice squeeze and she welcomed it. The Uzumaki and Uchiha broke the kiss to breathe, Naruto and Mikoto steered at each other eye to eye and smiling.

"Naruto-kun take me to my bed." Mikoto begged, as she licked Naruto's face.

"Anything you say, Mikoto-chan..." Naruto replied.

Naruto and Mikoto made out on her bed rolling around and pushing their bodies together.

"How do you want to start, Mikoto-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well... I always wanted to do a 69." Mikoto replied.

"Oh, that sounds very sexy of you, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said.

"Let's get started then, Naruto-kun." Mikoto replied, as she got on top of Naruto.

As Mikoto positioned herself on Naruto, he got a hot view of the Uchiha maiden's ass, pussy, also her cock and balls. Mikoto was amazed at the size of Naruto's manhood, his is way bigger than Fugaku's. She wasted no time and took Naruto's cock into her mouth. Naruto smiled knowing that Mikoto is enjoying herself, he then used his tongue her cock hungry cunt. After tasting her pussy, he stopped and sucked on her balls. Mikoto never had her balls sucked before, she loves it.

"Oh, fuck... yes, Naruto-kun... God, yes... suck my balls, just like that." Mikoto moaned.

Mikoto took back Naruto's cock into her mouth. After 5 minutes of sucking her balls, Naruto took Mikoto's cock into his mouth. Now both of Naruto and Mikoto have each other's cock in their mouths. This position went on for about 10 long minutes. Naruto felt Mikoto's cock twitching inside his mouth, as for Mikoto, she also felt his dick about to cum. Knowing this, both the fox and the Uchiha maiden increased their speed.

"_Oh, shit! I'm almost there! I'm about to cum inside Naruto-kun's mouth!" _Mikoto thought.

"_Fuck! When I get home, I should do these things with my Kaa-chan. And I was right about, Mikoto-chan she's a lot like Kaa-chan. Oh shit! I'm about to cum!" _Naruto thought.

Naruto and Mikoto both came inside each other's mouths. Mikoto had never felt like this before. Naruto took Mikoto's Futa cum, he felt wave after wave of her warm milk. Mikoto sucked all of Naruto's children into her mouth as well. After a full minute of cumming inside each other mouths both Naruto and Mikoto back from their cocks. Mikoto shot her last cum-shot on Naruto's face, Naruto didn't mind, and he had always loved the way Futa cum tasted to him. Mikoto rolled off of Naruto, breathing heavily after the best cock sucking she got from Naruto.

"Oh, God... Naruto-kun... that was amazing..." Mikoto said, as she sighed in bliss.

"Damn, Mikoto-chan... you taste so good." Naruto said, as he brings Mikoto closer to him.

Mikoto licked Naruto's face to taste herself. Naruto then pulled her into another hot kiss. Mikoto rested her head on her new lover's chest. He used his hand to rub and squeeze Mikoto's big ass. She loved the way that Naruto touch her, she felt her cock hardening again. Naruto smiled at her and got an idea that Mikoto would love.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked.

"Would you like to fuck me?" Naruto asked.

"Really? Oh, Naruto-kun, I would love that very much." Mikoto said.

Naruto bended over for the M.L.T.F-Uchiha, she went behind Naruto. She spread his ass cheeks apart than licked his anus. He let out a moan of pleasure, as Mikoto licked his ass. After lubing his rosebud, Mikoto positioned herself on Naruto rubbing her cock against his ass. Mikoto slowly enter inside of Naruto's ass. His eyes rolled back, his tongue hanged out from his mouth, and got a mind-blowing orgasm. Mikoto continue to enter Naruto's ass inch by inch, till her 15 inch cock is inside his ass. Mikoto stopped her actions and rested on Naruto's back.

"Ohhhhh... Naruto-kun, your ass is so warm and tight..." Mikoto moaned in pleasure.

"Ugh, Mikoto-chan... your cock feels so good..." Naruto moaned.

"Naruto-kun, make me feel good... please make me feel good, baby..." Mikoto said, as she began a slow movement.

Mikoto slowly fuck Naruto, as his cock got harden. She loved it, Mikoto is indeed in heaven. Naruto felt her cock filling his anal walls, as his dick got even harder. Mikoto increased her speed thrusting her lover's ass. Naruto used his right hand to squeeze her ass. As Mikoto fuck Naruto, she leaned forward to suck his neck. He welcomed it, Naruto felt her balls his balls with every thrust. Mikoto felt his ass tightening around her cock.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Naruto-kun your ass is getting tighter! Shit this is the best fuck I ever had!" Mikoto said, as she thrust Naruto harder.

"Oh, shit! Mikoto-chan, please keep fucking my ass!" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, baby! Yes! I'll keep fucking you, till I can't fuck anymore! Fuck!" Mikoto growled.

"_Mikoto-chan is just like, Kaa-chan..." _Naruto thought, as he got fucked.

Naruto and Mikoto continued to fuck each other for about 20 minutes. Mikoto loved every monument of this fuck. Naruto felt his ass tightening around her cock with each thrust. Mikoto eyes rolled back, her balls tighten, her cock was twitching like there was no tomorrow, and she got the biggest orgasm of her life, knowing she was about to cum.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum! I'm going to fucking cum! Take it for me, Naruto-kun, fuck! Take my Futa cum inside your ass!" Mikoto screamed in pure pleasure.

"Yes, Mikoto-chan! Yes! Please cum inside me!" Naruto moaned.

"Fuck, I'm cumming! I'm fucking cumming! Agh, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto roared, as she used one hard thrust to release her Futa cum.

Mikoto released her Futa cum inside of Naruto's anal tube. Naruto felt Mikoto's warm milk inside his ass, Mikoto felt like her cock was about to melt away. She leaned forward and rested on his back, as she continued to cum inside of Naruto. After a minute of cumming, Mikoto pulled herself out of Naruto's anal tube. She then rolled off of Naruto resting on her back after the best sex she ever had.

"Oh fuckkkk... Naruto-kun that was the best..." Mikoto said weakly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said, as he got on top of the M.L.T.F-Uchiha.

"Oh, Naruto-kun..." Mikoto said in a husky tone.

"It's my turn now." Naruto said, as he rubbed his cock to her pussy.

"Naruto-kun, I want that big dick inside my cunt. Give my pussy a good fucking." Mikoto said, as she licked her lips.

Naruto wasted no time and entered Mikoto's pussy. She let out a moan of pleasure, she was amazed how big and powerful his manhood is. As Naruto push himself inside of Mikoto, she felt her own cock hardening again. Now inside of her pussy, Naruto started a slow motion movement. Mikoto felt her cunt begin filled with Naruto's massive manhood. It was pure pleasure for Mikoto, she then wrapped her legs around Naruto to bring him closer and go deeper inside her pussy.

"Oh, Mikoto-chan... your pussy is so fucking good..." Naruto moaned.

"Mmm... that's right, Naruto-kun... screw my cunt and fill me up with your cum." Mikoto said.

"Shit, this feels so good..." Naruto said.

Naruto increased his speed as he did, he jacked off Mikoto with every thrust. She grabbed her breasts and squeezed them. Naruto got closer to Mikoto giving her another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and used her own movement to fuck the young Uzumaki. Naruto used his speed to fuck the M.L.T.F-Uchiha harder and faster.

"Yes! Oh, God yes! Fuck me! Fuck me! That's the spot! Right there, keep fucking with that big fat dick, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto yelled.

"Oh, shit! Fuck, your pussy is fucking good! I could fuck you all day!" Naruto growled, as he thrust harder and faster.

"Yes... fuck! Naruto-kun, I want you to fuck me! Give me your milk inside my pussy! Oh, fuck! Go deeper, Naruto-kun!" Mikoto moaned.

Naruto thrust harder and faster giving the M.L.T.F-Uchiha mind-blowing orgasms with every thrust. He felt the Uchiha maiden's cock twitching between them. Her eyes rolled back, her pussy tremble and over flooded, and she knew she was about to reach her climax. Naruto felt his balls tighten and his manhood twitching as well, he knew he is about to cum as well.

"Oh, shit! Mikoto-chan, I'm going to cum!" Naruto growled louder.

"Naruto-kun! I'm going to cum too! Cum for me! Cum inside my pussy!" Mikoto yelled.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto roared.

With one last hard thrust, Naruto released his warm seed inside of his mother's best friend. She felt waves of Naruto's children filling her womb up and her cock shooting her Futa cum between them. After a full minute of cumming, Naruto pulled himself out of her sore cunt. Mikoto got on her hands and knees bending over for Naruto, showing her big round ass.

"Now, Naruto-kun... take my ass... put that fat cock in my ass..." Mikoto said in a husky tone.

"Hai, Mikoto-chan..." Naruto replied, as he rubbed his mushroom head against her rosebud.

Using his seed as lube, Naruto slowly pushed himself in Mikoto's anal tube. This will be the first time that, Mikoto does anal and she is ready for it. He grabbed her hips, continuing to enter her ass inch by inch, Mikoto felt pain, but also pleasure. Naruto is right, Mikoto is just like Kushina. Maybe one day Naruto might get a gangbang from his Futa-lovers that would really make his day. Now that his 12 inched manhood inside the M.L.T.F-Uchiha's ass, he began his slow movement.

"Ugh... fuck this feels good... oh, shit!" Naruto moaned.

"That's right, Naruto-kun... take my ass... my body is all yours..." Mikoto moaned.

"Damn, look at this hot ass... and juicy hot tits... so big and soft... fuck, you look good naked..." Naruto said, as he increased his speed.

Mikoto felt pride within herself, unlike Fugaku, Naruto loves a hot woman, even if that woman is a Futanari. She felt her anal tube begin filled with the young Uzumaki's massive cock. Naruto felt her anal walls squeezing his manhood. With every thrust he made, he gave the M.L.T.F-Uchiha mind-blowing orgasms. Once again, Mikoto's cock began to harden again. Naruto's balls hit Mikoto's sore cunt and her own balls. He leaned forward going deeper inside her anus. Naruto thrusts Mikoto harder and faster, making her juices dripped down her legs. After 10 minutes of him ass fucking his Uchiha maiden, she begged him for more.

"Yes! Oh, God... yes! That's it Naruto-kun, broke my tight little ass apart! Agh! I love it! I love getting fucked in the ass!" Mikoto moaned.

"Fuck, Mikoto-chan! Your ass is so fucking tight!" Naruto said, as he used his hands to squeeze her breasts.

"That's right, Naruto-kun! I'm all yours, baby, fuck! My ass, please keep fucking my ass!" Mikoto shouted in pleasure.

Naruto did just that. He pined, her down driving his cock deep in her anal tube making the Uchiha maiden roll her eyes and her tongue stick it. Mikoto's orgasms went wild, as the young Uzumaki fucked her ass. Naruto gave her multiple slaps on her big round rear-end, she screamed, she moaned, and she wanted more. Naruto and Mikoto continued to their ass fucking for about another 25 minutes, he felt his cock swilling and his balls tightening up, and he knew he was about to cum. As for Mikoto her cock was swilling up and twitching, her balls tighten, her love juices were about to over flood, and she knew she was about to cum as well.

"Naruto-kun! Oh, God! I'm going to cum again!" Mikoto screamed.

"Ugh! Me too, Mikoto-chan, take it for me! Here it comes! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Naruto growled, as he reached his top speed making her ass jiggle with every thrust.

"Oh, God! I can feel your cum, Naruto-kun! Oh, shit! I'm cumming, now! I'm fucking cumming! Agghhhh!" Mikoto screamed in pure pleasure.

And with that one final hard thrust, Naruto and Mikoto both reached their climax. Naruto released a massive load inside of the Uchiha maiden's anal tube. Mikoto came from both her swollen cock and her sore cunt. Her Futa cum sprayed on her bed. She felt her ass tighten around the young Uzumaki's large manhood, squeezing him dry of his warm seed. After a minute of cumming Naruto pulled himself out of Mikoto's asshole.

"Agh... that was incredible, Mikoto-chan..." Naruto said, as he sighs in bliss.

However, Mikoto was not yet done. Her rock-hard cock wanted some more ass fucking. Without any warning, Mikoto slammed her rock-hard cock inside Naruto. Naruto was surprised, but he welcomed it. Like a wild animal, Mikoto fucked Naruto a dog or rather a sexy fox that he is. Naruto's eyes rolled back from the pleasure of Mikoto fucking his tight little ass. Mikoto kept slamming her dick inside Naruto with every thrust she did, she then went deeper and deeper till her cock was completely inside Naruto. She fucked Naruto for about another 10 minutes, Mikoto knew she was about to cum again.

"Naruto-kun, I'm going to cum again! Take it! Take my hot cum inside that tight little ass of yours! Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Mikoto screamed.

"Hai, Mikoto-chan! Please cum inside of me again! Oh, shit!" Naruto groaned.

Mikoto released the biggest load of her life inside of the young Uzumaki's anal tube. Naruto felt waves of the M.L.T.F-Uchiha's Futa cum inside his tight anus. After a minute of cumming inside her new foxy-lover, Mikoto pulled herself out of Naruto asshole. Mikoto got on her hands and knees again, she then turned to Naruto wiggling her big ass to him.

"Please, baby... fucking is not enough for me... I need to be fucked, Naruto-kun... so please, baby... put that big fat cock back inside my ass. I want it... I want all of your cock inside my tight little ass... please, Naruto-kun... my ass..." Mikoto moaned, as she waited for Naruto cock.

"Oh... you are such a naughty mommy... I love it... and I love you also, Mikoto-chan..." Naruto said with a foxy lustful grin.

"Hai, I love you too... please, Naruto-kun... please, fuck me before I lose my mind..." Mikoto moaned.

"_Mikoto-chan is a lot like, Kaa-chan." _Naruto thought, as he went behind Mikoto to give her another ass fucking.

Naruto grabbed her hips and slammed his cock inside her ass once again.

"OH, NARUTO-KUN! FUCK!" Mikoto screamed in pure pleasure.

On the streets of Konoha, Sasuke was walking home from school. He got a bump on his head from a baseball that hit him early. He had his headphones on listening to some calm and soft music to help relax his sore head. Sasuke now outside the gate of his house, he notices his yard is clean, but he would think about that later. His headache was killing him. With his headphones still on, he went upstairs to his mother's room. Without knocking Sasuke entered his mother's room.

"Hey, Kaa-chan do you... h-have..." Sasuke stated till he saw a shocking sight.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Naruto-kun, fuck my ass! Oh, shit!" Mikoto screamed, as her ass got fucked by Naruto the Futanari lover.

Mikoto and Naruto stopped their actions, seeing Sasuke right in front of them. His eyes widen, but then they rolled back to his head and then he fainted hitting his head on the floor. Naruto and Mikoto's sweat dropped. About half an hour later, Sasuke awoke from his sleep.

"What the hell happened...? Was I sleeping and... ow!" Sasuke said, as he felt his head hurting him again.

"I see you're awoke, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Why are you in my house, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto-kun brought you home, Sochi. You got hit in the head and Naruto-kun helped you home, he also helped me around the house." Mikoto stated, as she and Naruto hoped that Sasuke didn't remember anything about them having sex.

"Is that what happened? Weird... I thought you, guys were... no it must have been a bad dream or something... and I'm not thanking you, for bringing me home, dobe." Sasuke stated, as he went into the kitchen to get some ice for his head.

Both Mikoto and Naruto sighed in relief. Sasuke thought it was a dream nothing and nothing less. Naruto and Mikoto walked outside.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun for all your help today." Mikoto said, with a blush.

"Anytime, Mikoto-chan. I hope you'll visit me and Kaa-chan for some alone time." Naruto said, as he wrapped his arms around Mikoto to bring her closer to him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun... I will." Mikoto replied, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto to bring him to a deep kiss, Naruto used his hands to feel her ass one more time before leaving.

They broke the kiss and steer at each other eye to eye.

"Bye, Naruto-kun, come back and visit me." Mikoto said with a wink.

"I will, and I hope you visit me and Kaa-chan too. Keep that nice ass of yours tight for me. I'll see you later, Mikoto-chan." Naruto said, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Naruto waved goodbye to another Futa-lover of his, as he left to the store.

"_It's already 3:00 o'clock, Kaa-chan is waiting for me, but first a quick stop to the store." _Naruto thought, as he run to the store.

Naruto stopped to the store to buy some things. Naruto know has two bags with him. About 10 minutes later, Naruto reached his house. He opened the door and if he knew his mom which he does, she's up stairs waiting for her son. Naruto went up stairs into his room. He opened the door to see his mother masturbating to Naruto, on his bed again. Naruto smile and then he spoke up to his beautiful Futanari mother.

"I'm home, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"Sochi!" Kushina shouted with joy.

Naruto put down the bags down on the floor. Kushina got off his bed and ran to Naruto. She jumped to Naruto. With some quick thinking, Naruto cached his mother. Kushina rubbed herself on Naruto, she missed him when he was at school or doing some missions. Naruto felt his mother's rock-hard cock between them, as his hands were grabbing her ass cheeks. Kushina continued to rub herself on to her son, she kissed him, she licks him, and she couldn't get enough of him.

"Oh, I miss you, Sochi..." Kushina moaned.

"I missed you too, Kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

Kushina pulled Naruto into a hot deep kiss.

"How was your day, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"It was way too boring, but now that you are here... I want you, all of you, Sochi." Kushina said with lust in her eyes.

"And you will, Kaa-chan." Naruto said.

"So did you visit anyone who can give us both a good time?" Kushina asked.

"Hai, Kaa-chan. Aunty Konan already said she would come and visit again. There is also, Tsunade-chan and Mikoto-chan. They are really good that what they do. A hot threesome or a gangbang will work for me, what do you think, Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, baby... if you keep talking like that... I might cum all over you..." Kushina said in a husky tone.

"How about we do that now, Kaa-chan?" Naruto said, as he closed the door behind them and took his mother to his bed for some more mother and son time.

**That's the end of that chapter, guys and girls. I think it's about time I tell you readers what's what. The reasons I make some errors in my stories is because I have a learning disability, so now you guys know. It's the truth. That's why I go to college and do other things and that's also why I haven't been updating lately. But I promise this my readers and fans, I will never abandon any of my stories. I swear on my name and as a Naruto-fan. Okay that's all I wanted to say. Now then, here are my new ideas for Naruto Make Out-Heroes: Futa Edition.**

**Young Mito: Naruto's aunt and Kushina's sister. **

**Nagato Uzumaki: Mito's son and Naruto's cousin/ manga artist. **

**Karin Uzumaki and Tayuya Uzumaki: Mito's daughters/ twin-sisters, Naruto's cousins. **

**Samui: New hot next-door neighbor. Guys try to hit on her, but she insults them.**

**Mabui: New teacher at Ninja High-School.**

**Fuu: New student. **

**Ino: Captain of the cheerleading squad. **

**Tenten: Weapon expert and Ninja High-School store girl. **

**Mei Terumi: Mizukage comes and visit Hokage and has a threesome with Naruto.**

**Anko Mitarashi: Hot teacher. **

**That's my idea for now and here is a list of new stories coming this October on Naruto's birthday and on October the 14****th**** on my birthday.**

**Fox of War, Fox of War: Origins, and Fox of War: Ascension: Naruto and God of War crossover and more crossovers. Note: Fox of War: Origins will be first.**

**3x3=9: Can't leave him alone: Naruto x Harribel x Neliel x Kurama x Hinata. A short story and Lemons. Naruto and Bleach crossover. **

**Wind and Air: Naruto x Korra x Hinata. Naruto and Legend of Korra crossover, another short Lemon. **

**Review and vote Yes or No on this idea story below. **

**Naruto Make-out Heroes: All around the Anime world: Futa edition. **

**Well, that's all my ideas for now. The next chapter will be a very special surprise, and I can't tell you if I did it won't be a surprise. Then after that chapter it will be Hinata's turn. ****Please review, send me a message, or send a message for the ps3 I.D., Fox_king_jm. Like I always say, I will update as soon as possible. Until next time, see ya. **


End file.
